


I Thought It Would Be Different

by AudreyRose



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry bolted upright when he heard a whimper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought It Would Be Different

Merry bolted upright when he heard a whimper. Or at least he thought he'd heard it. Now all he could hear was his heartbeat and too loud breathing in his ears. Another quiet whimper, somewhat pained had him on his feet.

"Pippin?" Silence echoed through the house and he felt his blood go cold.

"Pippin?" his voice barely a whisper as he pushed the door across the hall open. Merry sighed, his shoulders relaxing as he saw his Pippin.

The younger hobbit tossed and turned, entangled in the blanket and sheets.

"Pippin?" he asked, voice a little louder this time. A whimper of pain and a gasp as the copper haired hobbit bolted up.

"Merry!"

The older of the two was on the bed in a heartbeat, arms wrapped around the other.

"Merry, oh, Merry," he had tears running down his face.

"Shh, it's fine, Pippin, I'm here, I'm here, I promise." Merry's voice was serious as he rocked Pippin in his arms, the younger of the two hid his face in the crook of his neck.

"I hate it Merry, I hate it," he mumbled, pulling his face back.

"I know, luv, I know," he whispered, kissing Pippin's forehead.

"Do they ever go away?"

"I don't know, Pip, I wish I could tell you."

Pippin lay his head back on his shoulder, allowing Merry to rock him back and forth like when they were children.

"I thought it would be different..."


End file.
